Serve and Protect
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma saved Ruby from a crazy Dr. Whale. Red Swan. Tumblr Prompt.


Emma was working a double shift and wouldn't get off until late. She knew that Ruby would still be at the diner and she was starving. She dug in her pocket to call her, "Hey Rubes!"

"Emma…" She said in a flirty voice, "What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you could get a burger and fries for me?"

"Emma.. you know that the diner closes an hour ago…" Emma could hear her grin.

"Please." Emma asked in her best baby voice.

"Oh fine!" She chuckled and gave a sigh, "I guess for the Sheriff I can get you food.. you so serve and protect after all."

Emma grinned, "That I do, Rubes… that I do."

"When will you be here? I want it to be hot for you…"

"Uhhh, I'll leave the station in ten minutes?"

"Alright, I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah." Emma had a goofy grin on her face when she hung up… she always did though after talking to Ruby… Ruby just… got to her…

Alright! Emma rolled her eyes… Ruby got to her because she liked her… They had been playing this cat and mouse game… And Emma hoped that tonight, she could finally catch her mouse.

She finished her last file up then filed it before she shut everything down for the night.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Ruby walked to the diner door and unlocked it. She grinned as she thought of just who was going to walk through the door. She bit her lip… She and Emma had been dancing this dance as of late, but Emma never held her in the right frame… she hoped tonight Emma's arms would turn from spaghetti to a strong hold.

She face-palmed at the thought then went back to the kitchen to make Emma her burger and fries. She heard the bell and grinned as she just finished putting everything on the plate. "Hey! You are right on—Dr. Whale…?" Ruby set the plate of food down on the lower counter.

She kept her hand on the countertop as she walked a few steps, giving him a questioning look.

"I saw the light on…" Whale smiled, then gestured to the stool in front of her, "Is it alright if I—"

"Uhm, well… we're closed… you know that…"

"Then why was the door unlocked and the lights on?"

"I was just locking up to leave… turning the grill and fryer and everything off, wiping the surfaces etcetera, etcetera." Ruby waved her hand about restlessly.

… Dr. Whale was a harmless man. He would never do anything to hurt someone else… at least he never would in public… but here… right now… Ruby felt her throat dry and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

The blonde man nodded along with Ruby's words. He looked at her and walked around the counter the long way. He stopped a couple feet from her… right next to Emma's food. He picked up a fry and offered it to her. She put her hand up to stop him and stayed still, keeping alert.

"Then why do you have a plate of food?" He asked as he stuck the fry in his mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath as the heat of the fry burnt his tongue.

She didn't answer his question, instead she put her hand on his arm and directed him toward the door, "I think it's time for you to go."

"It's her isn't it… the _Sheriff_." He growled the last word, "I've seen you… the way you are with her and the way you are with other people… it's different. You like her."

"Okay, Dr. Whale? Have a pleasant evening, but really. You have to go."

"She doesn't deserve you." The doctor turned on her and stood his ground just she opened the door, "No one deserves you."

The look in his eyes went from, 'Keep your guard up 'cause this dude is fucking crazy' to 'Oh shit! I'm the stupid white bitch running up the stairs and he's walking slow, but still somehow gaining on me, the stupid white bitch in a horror movie!'

Ruby retracted her hand from his like it was fire and took a few steps back.

"No one deserves you but me…" He took one large step and was on her before she could do anything to defend herself.

She was pushing him away, but the doctor was too strong. He had her by her throat then turned her around and bent her over one of the first tables. He had her by the scruff of her neck and within that hold there was a handful of hair also. He bent down licked her red throat all the way to her ear.

He stayed there a moment, huffing a couple breaths before he spoke, "Why do you try to resist what we have? You know that I'll be better than that blonde bitch… you know I will. You don't have to run scared Ruby…" He nipped at her ear, "You just have to give in… just this once." He kept his hold on her neck, but with his free hand he started working on her shirt.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma saw the light, the diner door, and Dr. Whale and Ruby talking when she walked up from the Sheriff's station; she grabbed her walkie from her car… just as a precaution and headed that way. By the look of pure fright and the way Ruby was acting, she knew something bad was going to happen.

She ducked down and waited, not knowing when to move, or what exactly her move would be. She heard the door open and sunk back into the darkness as much as possible. She heard him say, 'No one deserves you.'… a classic code for, 'I'm about to rape and kill you.' Ironically the blonde kept her cool—she didn't think she would if she was in a situation like this and someone she loved was the victim… someone she loved?

Emma didn't take the time to think the statement over. She looked to the side in the alley and saw the old simple street signpost that had been recently replaced. It had gotten old and rusty and with a strike of Leroy's truck spit in half easily. She grabbed the shorter half and ran inside as swiftly as possible.

She was running on autopilot as she got behind him and smacked him over the head. Once he fell to the ground Emma drew her gun, took the safety off and kept it pointed at him. She's seen _Scream_, she knows the killer always comes back for one final thrill… and she's seen _Zomblieland_ as well… Rule number 1: Double tap. She steadily walks the three feet to Ruby and helps her off the table.

"You're okay." She whispered, gun still ready to fire, "You're okay." She said again as Ruby started crying and wrapped her arms around her neck. Emma pulled the walkie from her back and radioed over the Storybrooke station, "Yeah, I need an ambulance to Granny's Diner…" She started.

Dr. Whale came up for his final scare, like Emma knew he would. She shot once between the eyes then got back on the radio, "Make that a hearse…" Even though she knew that logically a bullet between the eyes should have killed him, something in her wouldn't let her relax enough to help the girl in her arms… the only thing she could do was maneuver them so they were out of the way when the ambulance arrived and took him to the morgue.

She still felt like he was going to come back again even after they had declared him dead on the scene and drove off. She put her gun on the counter though… finally able to process that Ruby was in her arms freaking out. She finally took in that Dr. Whale was not on top of her, hurting her. She swallowed and took Ruby's face from her neck. She saw the fingerprint bruises already forming and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered out.

"Sorry?..." Ruby swallowed hard, "You saved me…"

"I could have gotten in sooner, I could have stopped the whole thing! I could've—" Emma was interrupted as the softest of red lips touched hers. She melted immediately.

"You saved me… You saved me before anything happened." Ruby let a tear fall down her cheek, "You served and protected." She grinned, then placed her hands on Emma's cheeks and stroked with her thumbs, "You're my hero…" She leaned in and kissed her again.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma brought Ruby home with her that night. She didn't let her go now that she had her… even if it was brought about in horrific ways. She didn't go back inside the diner for a few weeks… first she was slammed with all the paperwork that goes with killing a man to protect another. Ruby brought her food everyday though… food and lots and lots of kisses… she was never gonna get used to that… in a good way.

Everyone around town had heard of what had happened… of course the rumor mill had plenty to say… her two favorites were 1. That she and Ruby had been having a secret love affair and Dr. Whale found out and cornered Ruby before a rendezvous 2. That Emma was there the whole time because she and Ruby were in the process of hooking up and Dr. Whale walked by and saw, then attacked as he went into a jealous rage… then there actually was the truth.

She actually finished her shift early that day… just in time for dinner. She decided to surprise Ruby before she had a chance to come to the station. She was not expecting anything but a few stares when she walked in, but what she got was actually quite flattering… and a little embarrassing… The entire diner stood up and applauded their dutiful, brave sheriff for facing evil at its core.

She turned bright red and told them all to stop, which, eventually they did. Ruby walked out confused as she heard the applauding. She had been getting Emma's dinner ready, so when she saw the woman in the diner again, she grinned and skips over to her—in her normal Ruby fashion. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her. Emma grinned in the kiss, holding her closer, "I got off early tonight and thought I'd come surprise you…" Emma whispered.

"It is a surprise. A good one… I like this a lot more than when you get off late." Ruby tried to joke.

Emma froze for a second and blanched at the thought of what happened the last time she was off late, "I'm not gonna work late again." Emma stated decisively.

"Emma, I was joking—"

"I'm not gonna work late again." She repeated and leaned in, "And when you do, I'm going to be here."

Ruby only grinned at her protectiveness and nodded, "I think I'm gonna like that… my very own personal police officer to serve and protect me at all times… It's a comfy thought." Ruby smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
